fantasysportsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pro Wrestling Battle Types
Enclosure-based variations These are steel cage matches that are used in the Corporation of Hardcore Wrestling. They are dangerous in terms of weapons and injury rate. They are to be done by professionals and professionals only. They are most common under extreme rules. Some matches have been made by pro wrestlers and others made by General Managers and the CEO of a business. These matches are what makes Professional wrestling so exciting and entertaining. TerrorDome Match This match is like the Elimination Chamber Match Which will use a similar cage but only allow victory by escaping a through the hole at the top center standing 30 feet above the ground. Lights Out Match This match takes place in a steel cage that is 20 feet high, though, no light is aloud inside the steel cage. Black padding is put on outside of the steel cage. The spotlight that shines on the ring is turned off. A hidden camera is put in the padding. The hidden camera has a blue light. The hidden camera makes it so that the fans can see what is going on from the billboard. The object of the match is to escape through the cage door or by finding the hidden switch and turning it on. The switch turns the light back on. Weapons are not aloud in this match do to not being able to see very well. Lumberjack Steel Cage Match This match takes place in a classic steel cage with another steel cage surrounding in with a door so that lumberjacks may enter the cage. This match is just like a Lumberjack Match except for that the lumberjacks place weapons around the cage from the inside. The object of the match is to lock all doors using 6 locks to keep the lumberjacks from entering the second cage. LockDome Match This match takes place in an electrified steel cage. The object of the match is to lock your opponent in the mini cage and climb the electrified cage. Then once over the electrified cage, the wrestler who grab the briefcase, title, or contract from the top of the ladder that is hanging from the entrance area wins the match. Lightning Shock Steel Cage Match This match takes place in a steel cage. This match is related to the Electrified Steel Cage Match, but the steel cage is always shockable. Each wrestler in this match wears a special shock padding to keep the shock at a minimum level of pain. The object of the match is to pin your opponent, escape through the cage door or climb over the top of the cage. This match debuts at Glory Builds; May 17, 2008. Punjabi Prison Match The Punjabi Prison Match is possibly the most feared and barbaric match in all of sports-entertainment. Entrapping the dueling Superstars, the Prison bears two imposing walls and the only way to win the match is to escape both lethal bamboo structures. At 16 feet tall, the interior structure consists of four doors, each manned by a referee who raises the door for 60 seconds when called for by one of the Prison's competitors. After 60 seconds, the door closes and is padlocked for the remainder of the match. At 20 feet in height, the formidable outer structure has no doors whatsoever; meaning the only way to escape is to scale the bamboo, endure the razor-sharp spikes at its top, and climb to the floor. Fire-based variations These matches are based on settting your opponent on fire or using weapons that are on fire. These matches are very dangerous and wrestlers wear special fire protection uniforms. Inferno Steel Cage Match This match takes place in a steel cage and is set on fire. The object of the match is to set your opponent on fire from the outside of the cage. The top of the cage is not on fire so the fight can happen from the top of the steel cage. Burn Flag Match Two flags from different countries or states are put on two poles. The object of the match is to burn your opponent's flag completetly. Hardcore Rules apply. Using the torch for lighting your opponent on fire is not allowed. A wrestler gets the chance to burn his opponent's flag when he does one of these things: *forces opponent to tap-out *pins opponent for a 3-count *knocks opponent down for a 10-count Weapon-Based Variations These matches are based on weapons. These matches are usually booked with the letter code "W" or "X_". These matches usually are to entertain the fans and are to settle a rivalry or keep a wrestler out for a period of time. Electrified Weapons Match This match is done under extreme rules. All weapons are electrified weapons with special shock bombs (patches) that are put inside the weapons to make them electrified. The object of the match is to put your opponent through an electified weapon; either a ladder,chair,or a table. Weapons of Pain Match Weapons are placed around the ring and behind the ring ropes. They are also put on the outside of the ring. The object of the match is to hit or put your opponent through a weapon and get the most points in thirty minutes. A wrestler gets 5 points if he puts his opponent through a weapon and 2 points if he hits his opponent with a weapon. Non-Wrestling Matches Go-Kart Rumble The Go-Kart Rumble Match is a match that takes place in a go-kart bowl or a go-kart pit. Every wrestler in the match rides a go-kart. The object of the match is to knock your opponent outside the go-kart bowl or go-kart pit. The go-kart rumble is like a regular royal rumble except that a wrestler can come back in the Go-Kart Rumble if that wrestler beats his opponent(s) in the "penalty pit" which is a pit for the wrestlers that get eliminated. The last wrestler in the go-kart bowl or go-kart pit wins the match. Other Match Types Fence Match This match takes place inside the ring. The ring ropes get removed and placed with a square fence. The object of the match is to win by pin,submission, or by throwing your opponent over the fence. Chamber of Horrors Match *This match takes place in a cage where there is an electric chair in the middle. *You must put a member of your opponent's team in the chair and pull the switch to electrocute him. King of the Hill Match This match takes place with four rings of 4 wrestlers per ring. The object of the match changes depending on the ring number: *King of the Mountain Style best out of 1 *Xscape Cage Style best out of 9 *Scaffold Style Elimination *10-man Ladder Style grab the brief case wins Survivor Series Match *Two teams of either four or five wrestle together. *Each time someone loses, he or she is eliminated from the match. *It continues until one side has zero members active. Tag Team Matches Code of Honor Tag Team Match This match takes place inside the ring with normal tag team rules. The only way for tag team partners to switch places in the match is to type in the code on the code screen by that tag team's pole, but first the tag team partner must find the piece of paper that has the code on it, that is on a weapon . These are the weapons that the code might be on: *chair *ladder *handcuffs *table *under the steel steps Entering the eighth and final code on the third pole that is hanging in corner number 3 makes your tag team eligible to win by a pin. But winning by submission or countout are the ways to win the match without entering the eighth code. See also *Thunder Brand *ExtremeDown! *Corporation of Hardcore Wrestling Other websites *Specialty Matches *Wrestling news Category:Pro Wrestling Wikia